Just a Kiss
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: AU One-shot based on the song Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum.


A/N: Hey everybody, I hope that you had a great Christmas and New Year if you're in the States. Anyway here is a one-shot to tide you over until my next story that I am working on. I hope you like it and huge thanks to mae-E for giving me the idea with this song. This is also AU with the ending. This follows Tommy and Kim through different times as rangers.

XXXX

Kim closed her eyes and breathed deep. She was lying on the couch with Tommy behind her. He had just gotten back to Angel Grove which had made her happy. The last time she saw him was at the dance before he left to deal with the loss of his Green Ranger Powers. She didn't think that he would ever be a ranger again but here he was back in green which made her happy.

The parents of Angel Grove had been captured and Tommy had shown up just in time. Zordon did warn everyone that his powers were temporary and would not last. It made her sad but she would cherish their time together as rangers because they never knew when his powers would fail for good.

Thinking about Tommy always made her smile. She had never felt like this with anyone else not that she dated that many people. It was just different with Tommy. It had always been different with Tommy. She remembered his match against Jason and even though she was there to cheer on Jason, she found herself thinking about the boy in green. He had more than held his own against Jason who had been the unbeatable martial artist at school. Jason and Tommy had finally come to terms with the fact that they were evenly matched. It made her smile that they were finally friends. It made the rangers stronger together and made it easier on her since Jason was her best friend.

Looking back at the TV, she had no idea what they were even watching. Up until a few minutes ago, she had been totally focused on Tommy. Rolling onto her back, she looked up at him.

"Kimberly." He said quietly with a smile. She really loved his smile. It wasn't goofy like most guys but serious like him. It was genuine and lit up his eyes so much that she could almost drown in them which she could do any day of the week especially when they flashed green. She loved it when his eyes flashed green.

_**Lyin' here with you so close to me  
><strong>__**It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
><strong>__**Caught up in this moment  
><strong>__**Caught up in your smile**_

XXXX

Tommy looked down at Kimberly. She was something he had never even dreamed possible. She was so easy to talk to, not like anyone else he knew. He had never opened up to anyone, not even his parents like he did with her. It was like she had cast a magic spell over him that made him want to share everything with her. The good thing her spell was nothing like Rita's. She made him want to be a better person to be a better ranger.

He had always been a loner until he had met Kim. She had been so pretty in pink when he saw her at that match with Jason. He knew instantly that she was different and that she was far above him but he couldn't stay away and he had soon gave up trying.

When the spell that Rita had cast over him was broken, he had tried to stay away. It was hard facing the rangers when he knew all he had done but Kim wouldn't take no for an answer. She included him in everything and made sure that he felt like part of the group even when the others hadn't taken too kindly to him. It was during that time that he had begun to fall for the Pink Ranger. She wasn't the Valley Girl everyone thought her to be. It had gotten harder and harder to deny his feelings. After some help from everyone, he had asked her to the dance after he lost his Green Ranger powers. It had been the best moment in his life and somehow he knew that it would always be. It had also been their first kiss which had been brief but perfect.

He had thought of her a lot while he had been gone and it was one reason that he had come back when he did. He just couldn't stay away any longer and he was glad that he didn't. Coming back to Angel Grove; it never crossed his mind that he would regain his Green Ranger powers but that was okay. He was closer to Kimberly this way. They would serve on the same team again for however long his powers lasted.

Leaning down, he touched her lips with his so softly that it was barely a kiss. His arms scooped her up so that he could hold her closer to him. The scent of her shampoo drew him deep into her hair. He loved everything about her but he didn't say it. He didn't want to scare her off by coming on too strong so he eased her away and looked deep into her doe-brown eyes. They were the very windows to her soul and he saw his future there or at least the future that he wanted with her.

Kim reached a hand up to his cheek and smiled. "We don't need to rush this." She said cupping his cheek. She thought that this intimacy was getting too much for him by the look in his eyes. "Let's just take this slow." She whispered as he nodded.

He was okay with slow because he didn't want to mess this thing up. She was the one that he had been waiting for.

_**I've never opened up to anyone  
><strong>__**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
><strong>__**We don't need to rush this  
><strong>__**Let's just take it slow**_

Another hour passed with Tommy still holding Kimberly in his arms when he looked over at the clock on the wall. It time for him to go but he didn't want to leave her. He had just gotten her back.

"I saw that look, come on." She said rolling away from him and standing up. "My mom will be back soon anyway." She said tugging on his hand.

Standing up he took her hand in his. "Don't want her to catch me here, is that it?" He asked smiling at her. He loved to tease her because she could take a joke better than anyone he knew except for Zack possibly.

Laughing she hit his shoulder before slipping her flip-flops on. "No but you do have a curfew and I don't you grounded because of me. We have a date this weekend with Zack and Angela if you remember." She said as he sat down to put his shoes on too.

"I do remember and I'm teasing; I know your mom loves me. I mean I did save her life." He said standing up as Kimberly laughed out loud. He had saved the parents of Angel Grove and for that she would love him forever.

"Very true but if she did know that you were the Green Ranger, I think she may have questions about your evil phase. I mean you did almost destroy Angel Grove." She said taking his hand again.

"You might be right but I was under a spell so I think she would be okay with that." He said walking her outside. He knew that she would walk him to his Jeep even though he wanted her to stay inside. It was one of their first mini arguments. Now he just let her do what she wanted, she would anyway and it saved him from losing the argument and he really liked her walking him to the car. It was like she never wanted to say goodbye to him even if it was only for the night.

"Drive safely." She said as he pulled her close.

"I will, night." He whispered kissing her lips again. They were bathed in moonlight and a warm summer breeze. It was one of those perfect moments that he loved with her. Easing back he climbed into his Jeep and watched her walk back to her front porch. She would watch him leave before going in. Smiling he cranked the Jeep and backed out of the drive before turning to home.

Kim watched his taillights disappear around the curve. Turning she made her way back into the house and shut the door. She leaned against the door and thought about Tommy. Their kiss outside had touched a fire burning brightly inside her. She wondered if Tommy felt it too. Sighing she cleaned up their mess which wasn't much but she didn't want her mom to have to worry about it. Of course she thought about Tommy again and knew that she had to take this slow because she didn't want to mess it up. She couldn't push it too far in case he got scared. It might be a shot in the dark but she knew that he was the one. She had been waiting all her life to meet the one and now she had so she was okay with just a kiss goodnight for now.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
><strong>__**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
><strong>__**No I don't want to mess this thing up  
><strong>__**I don't want to push too far  
><strong>__**Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
><strong>__**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
><strong>__**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

XXXX

"Tommy, I want to wait." Kim said pulling back from him. They were in his room. He had just gotten her back from Zedd and wanted to hold onto to her for as long as he could. Seeing her on that table had broken something in him that only she could fix. He wanted to make sure that she really was back with him.

"I know beautiful. I'm not pushing you; I just want to know that you are alive. Sorry for going too fast." He said setting her away from him for a moment.

"Its okay, its just that we've never talk about it." She whispered looking away from him. She was a little embarrassed but it was important for her to wait until she got married.

"Kimberly, we don't have to talk about it. I know you and I know that its important for you. Don't worry about it. I love you." He said placing a finger under her chin and tilting it up so that he could look into her eyes. "Believe me." He urged.

"I do." She said. "Also thank you for saving me." She said moving closer to him.

"I was not letting you stay there another minute even if Zordon had forbidden me to go; I would have gone after you." He stated as she nodded. "You mean more to me than my own life." He said pulling her into his lap.

"Wow, it's the same with me handsome. Nothing has ever felt this real or this right. I love you." She said leaning into his shoulder. She loved when he just held her like this. It was perfect.

_**I know that if we give this a little time  
><strong>__**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
><strong>__**It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right**_

"Will you be alright?" Tommy asked pulling up to Aisha's house. He was worried about Kimberly. She looked exhausted and he wanted her to stay with him for the night. He still couldn't get the image of her lying on the table spinning out of his head. He wasn't sure that he ever would.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She said unbuckling her seat belt. "Now you are going to walk me to the door?" She asked opening her door.

"Do you even have to ask?" He smirked as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out. He walked over to her and reached for her hand as they made their way up to the front porch. She had been living with Aisha for a couple of months but it still felt weird to drop her off here instead of her house.

"Well I guess I better get inside before the Campbell's start to worry." She said as he nodded. Bringing her hand to his mouth, he kissed it before releasing her.

"Sleep tight, beautiful." He said.

"Is that my good night kiss? Mr. Oliver you will have to do better than that." She said with a soft laugh.

"Very well." He said cupping her face in his hands and kissing her lips. "Now goodnight." He whispered as she giggled.

"Goodnight." She said walking into the house. Tommy smiled before going back to his Jeep. He had only a few minutes before he was late so he really needed to go.

Kim heard him crank up and leave as she thought about that kiss. Somehow the moonlight made the kiss even better and touched the fire inside her. She was happy that he was okay to wait; she didn't want to mess this up. He was the one that she had been waiting for all her life and she loved his kiss goodnight.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
><strong>__**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
><strong>__**No I don't want to mess this thing up  
><strong>__**I don't want to push too far  
><strong>__**Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
><strong>__**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
><strong>__**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

XXXX

"Kim, I know that this is your path and I want you to take it." Tommy said squeezing her hands.

"I can't, I'll miss you too much." She cried as Tommy pulled her into his chest.

"I'll miss you too but I can't ask you to give up an opportunity like this. Don't worry I will be here waiting for once you get Gold." He said into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He would miss just holding her like this. They had grown closer especially since Jason left for the Peace Conference with Trini and Zack. Once Kim left, Billy would be the last Original on the team but he could handle that as long as Kim followed her dreams. "You have to do this." He said pulling back from her.

"I love you." She said wiping away the tears that had run down her cheeks.

"I love you too." He said kissing her softly. It reminded him of their first kiss all over again. "Don't worry, we will make it through this, just give it a little time. We'll be closer once you come back." He said as she nodded.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered finally sharing her fear with him. She would be in Florida training while he stayed in California battling Zedd and Rita. So much could happen while they were apart and that made her scared.

"You will never lose me. This is too right to lose me." He stated stepping back. "Now I do believe that they are calling for your flight." He said as she glanced at the gate.

"I won't say goodbye because I'll be back but I will say see you later." She said grabbing her bag that was at her feet.

"Dream of me." He said as she found her first smile.

"Always, handsome. Always." She said turning away towards her gate.

He watched her scan her boarding pass and get on the plane. He would miss her but it would only be for a short while and then she would be back.

_**No I don't want to say goodnight  
><strong>__**I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams**_

Kim woke with a smile on her face because she had dreamed of Tommy like she promised and it was a wonderful dream. She was walking down the aisle to him. Only a few months and she would be back in his arms again to kiss him goodnight.

_**Tonight**_

Tommy opened his eyes. The dream had been so real. When he had told Kim to dream of him, he never thought that he would dream of her but he did. All his dreams were centered around Kimberly but he was okay with that. He had waited all his life for her and he wanted to get this right. She would be home in only a few more weeks and he couldn't wait to hold her and kiss her goodnight.

_**Tonight**_

"TOMMY!" Kim screamed as she ran down the terminal towards him. She was finally home after competing and it felt amazing. As soon as she got close enough, she jumped into his arms and held on tight.

"Kim." He breathed into her hair.

"You know he's not the only one who came to pick you up." Jason said standing beside Tommy.

Kim laughed before unhooking her legs from Tommy's waist. "Sorry, Jase but its been a while." She said hugging her best friend. "Thanks for coming with him. I missed you too." She said stepping back.

"I missed you, shorty and if I didn't come with him then he would have been late." He said with a laugh.

"Oh whatever, I would not have been late." Tommy said slinging an arm around Kimberly's shoulders. "Come on, let's get your suitcases." He said leading them down to baggage claim. Jason just shook his head. It was great to have Kim back if only to shut Tommy up about her coming back.

_**Tonight**_

"So did you dream of me like you promised?" Tommy asked with a smile. They were sitting on Jason's back porch since Kim would be staying with him for the time being.

"Every night, what about you?" She asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure that I dream of you at least once or twice." He teased as she laughed.

"You shouldn't let him lie to you." Jason yelled from the kitchen. He had overheard Kim's question and Tommy's answer and just had to butt in. He wasn't spying on them though. He just happened to be in the kitchen at the time.

"I won't." Kim yelled back as Tommy sighed. Leave it to his best friend to reveal all his secrets to his girlfriend. "So you shared with Jason and not me, should I be worried?" She asked.

"Never, you never have to worry." Tommy whispered looking up at the moon shining brightly into the backyard.

"I know that." Kim whispered pulling back and looking up at him. "I missed you." She said standing up.

"Not as much as I missed you. I called Kat, Kimberly several times while we were morphed. I'm pretty sure everyone corrected me at least once." He said standing up and wiping off his jeans.

Kim softly laughed. "Would it be bad if that fact makes me happy?" She asked looking at him innocently.

"Very bad, do I need to check if you are under a spell?" He asked walking over to her.

"You can only check with your lips." She stated in laughing tones.

"Fine with me." He said pulling her to him and kissing her on the lips.

"Just a kiss." Jason yelled as Kim groaned. Tommy just laughed as he looked down at Kimberly.

"Don't worry about him; you can totally tease him about Trini later. They have been talking on the phone a lot lately." He stated as she nodded.

"I know, Trini told me but I will still tease him. Anyway I know that you have to get home. Love you." She said kissing his cheek.

"Love you." He said reaching for her hand and walking her back into the house. "I'll call you when I get home." He said releasing her hand once they stepped inside.

"Okay." She said as she watched him walk through the house and out the front door.

"Well I'm glad that I broke that party up, I mean I don't think my neighbors want a show of yours and Tommy's love for each other." Jason said setting his cup in the sink.

"It was just a kiss goodnight." She said remembering the sweet kiss. She still loved the goodnight kiss.

"Yea because I yelled." He said walking away from her. Kim knew better though. They didn't want to rush anything and mess it up. They had been waiting their whole life for each other and they would do this right so it was just a kiss goodnight for the moment. It was perfect though. "Oh and by the way, you have some explaining to do about calling Trini." Kim yelled after him. Life was prefect.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
><strong>__**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
><strong>__**No I don't want to mess this thing up  
><strong>__**I don't want to push too far  
><strong>__**Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
><strong>__**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
><strong>__**So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
><strong>__**With a kiss goodnight  
><strong>__**Kiss goodnight**_

"You may now kiss your bride." The minister said as Tommy leaned down and kissed Kim. They were outside standing under an arch. They had graduated a few months ago and had planned their wedding for this night. As they kissed, the moon light casted a soft glow over them. It was just a kiss for the moment but later they would kiss goodnight.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The song is called Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Also be on the lookout for more one-shots until my new story.


End file.
